


The Purge

by Takiiraa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, F/M, Jeankasa Week, LeviHan Week, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Purge, Reibert Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiiraa/pseuds/Takiiraa
Summary: "This is not an exercise, this warning message announces the beginning of the annual purge.As soon as the siren sounds, all crimes including that of homicide will be legal for the next 12 hours. your participation."Some waited for this night with excitement, others did not."Remember the goods made of the Purge."





	1. Chapter 1

Closing his book, Reiner rose from his chair and replaced it. He was in his first year of medicine and was studying with two friends: Armin and Berthold. He got on very well with them, but no longer with the big brown guy with whom he had feelings. He had never confessed, lest Berthold refuse them. Anyway he had to do it, because in two days, the purge began.

The United States is known for its very high crime rate. To fight against this, the government had the brilliant idea of setting up a system called the Purge. But it also helps to keep a low unemployment rate. Once a year, for 12 hours, each of the inhabitants can evacuate their emotion and anger by settling their accounts or simply by indulging in gratuitous violence. During this night, any criminal activity that is homicide or murder is legal. Rules not to be crossed: tackle a member of the government and the use of rocket lances.

Reiner dreaded that moment, the Purge had been put in place three years ago now. He was against that even though the crime rate had dropped incredibly, there was something else hidden behind it. The government took advantage of this massacre to kill the most people so that the unemployment rate fell. He put his books in his bag and went out of the library where he had spent his afternoon revising his medical courses. Walking to the bus stop, he put on his headphones and reached for the bus to stop. He entered, scanned his card and sat on a seat at the back, sticking his face to the window. Purge ... The worst invention that man can invent simply for his murderous desires and for money. The country was known for this bloody night now. Reiner had spent the last two purges locked up in his home, the windows barricaded with metal doors, closing each exit. He came out of his thoughts when the bus stopped at his stop. He went down and walked to his house. He lived alone, his parents had been killed during the first military purge. Lying on his couch, he stared at the ceiling in silence, more than two days ...

And to say that some waited for this night with joy, like Annie.

The blonde charged her cartridge guns. Taking care to prepare them for the purge, she put her weapons under her mattress. She was finally going to avenge him. His father had been killed by a robber, he was at the bank that day to withdraw money when a group of robbers had entered. He had been shot twice in the body by Sieg, the group's brain. Following this, he was sentenced to 8 years in prison but was able to go out before, thanks to a ransom. He was now roaming freely on the street as if nothing had happened. Annie was only 12 years old when she lost her father and now, that night, she was going to avenge him.

Eren stared at his class sheets before raising his head to the television where all the reporters were talking about the purge. Mikasa looked away from the screen before taking a look at her friend. He too wanted revenge on his mother who had been abused by his father. The latter had gone to live about two hours from home and that night he was going to kill him and no one will stop him.

Stowing his things, Armin sat on his couch, lighting the television, falling on the purge. All the chains spoke about it, saying the same thing: "stay home, barricade yourself, shut up, do not go out." We could not trust anyone during that night, we saw our closest in another day, in their bad light. He remembered the first time he was 17 when his father was savagely murdered live by rich people for their pleasure. He will never be able to remove this image from his mind. He had previously demonstrated with other citizens against the purge. But the government said it was a positive experience. According to the journalists, it was political but for the head of state, it was primarily psychological. If they wanted to save their country, we had to evacuate the hatred in each of us for one night. Armin grit his teeth, as every time he will shut himself up at home like most of those who want to survive that night, those 12 hours, his hours that will pass of an extremely slow. He was armed in case of trouble, if someone tried to return home by force, he will have to kill him. But he had never pressed relaxation before, he did not have the courage.

The customers arrived and Annie quickly put the orders. She had been working for several months with Hitch, a longtime friend in a restaurant as a waitress. She quickly got used to the atmosphere, you had to be fast, do not stress, keep calm, have a good memory, be courteous with the customers but the most difficult for her was to walk quickly with heels . She had trouble at first but now she had got used to it. The waitresses of this restaurant were dressed in a black blouse, dress and tights, representing the dark theme of this rather classy domain. Laying the plates, Annie went back to the out-of-breath counter, filing the orders, the day finally ended.

\- What do you do during the purge? Hitch asked.  
\- I stay at home lies the blonde by doing her bun again.  
\- I admit, this is the best idea. You have to be crazy to walk in the street during this night. Tomorrow we do not work, so I hope to see you again ... "said Hitch, taking his friend in his arms.  
\- See you Monday.

Annie glanced at her, who walked away before looking back at the clock.

She will do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Livai played with his pencil before looking up at his computer screen. Tomorrow evening was the beginning of the purge. The hours will pass very slowly, they will be painful and atrocious. He knew he was in danger of death, someone was looking for him, and that someone was other than Kenny. He stopped playing with his pencil and sat up in his chair, looking at the lines of the document he was reading: How to make a bomb?

Erwin looked at all the screens hung in the room, he was police commander. That night, he feared like many of his colleagues here: Hanji Zoe Mike Zacharias, Petra Rale Auruo Brossard ... They were forbidden to intervene to assist citizens. If they dared to do it, it was they who would go over the wood. He turned around, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants:

\- We must do something.  
\- How? Naile asked.  
\- A coup d'etat, to stop this massacre.

Eren removed the blanket from his body and stood up. Preparing his breakfast, he glanced at the time which was 8 o'clock. It was Saturday, tomorrow was Sunday, tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow he will kill him. The brunette crumpled the box of cereals before releasing it and turning his spoon in his bowl.

Reiner stared at his mobile phone, ready to send a message: "I love you" to Berthold. He had to support? He did not know. He was going to push him away? He was not going to talk to him anymore? Ignore it? The blond turned off his cell phone, giving up this stupid idea. Anyway, he will not go out and Berthold, too? Finally he hopes ... By cons, Annie, she will go out.

\- What do you intend to do during the purge? You're not going to do it? Reiner asked, smoking his cigarette before looking up at the blonde, who had a break before his next shift.  
\- So if the blonde simply replied by turning her head away from the smoke, stunned by this unpleasant odor.  
\- What? But you are completely sick? It's going to be slaughtered that night and you want to walk around with your little rifle, enter his house and shoot him?  
\- Absolutely.  
\- I refuse.  
-You will not stop me," Annie replied, glaring at him. I waited all these years, the first two purges I did not have the courage to do, but there.  
\- Damn, Annie, we're talking about premeditated murder!

Reiner raised her head to her window in front of him. As they said, that night, he will see the dark side of his friends.  
Mikasa loaded her rifles, she will not let him go alone in these streets with all those crazy outside. Prohibit it happening like that. The young woman stood up and looked out the window, everyone was acting as if nothing had happened, but she could see in each of them, fear, stress, anguish. Some had already locked themselves at home, armored doors, metal recovered their entrance, their windows and other issues. She sighed, how is this purge going to happen?

Pushing his front door before closing it, he raised his eyes to the blue sky which in a few hours, will become black and red with blood. The world in which he lived was cruel and monstrous. Obsessed with power and money. The poor had to submit to it and obey, otherwise they were executed, no exception. They were puppets, pulled by the rich. They were cattle to be eliminated, massacred for the pleasure of the upper middle class, for their murderous desire. Armin reported his intention on the few cars that passed in front of him at normal speed. With a beating heart, he walked on towards the home of a former classmate with whom he got on very well. They had spent their years in kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and high school before separating for their studies. He had fallen in love with her as soon as he saw her, but what about her? He stopped, preferring to send him a message.

A vibration attracted his intention. Storing her two pistols under her mattress, Annie grabbed her cell phone to read the message. Armin? It had been several weeks since she had not seen him because of the studies. She liked him very much, it was the kind of boys that girls liked and would like to have: loyal and kind, not thinking only to flirt right and left.

\- "Would you like to go for a drink?"

She glanced where her weapons were and then reported her intention on her cell phone.

-"It's OK."

The water flowed gently on his skin, he stared at the showerhead silently. There was no sound in the room except for the water running down her skin to the floor. Jean turned off and went out, drying himself with a towel, then wrapped him around his waist. He was terrified, he had survived the other two purges, but it turns out he was going to die tomorrow. This anguish was impossible to calm down.

Maybe this day was the last for them. It was therefore necessary to enjoy it to the last drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren prepared his vehicle, installing plates to prevent the balls from crossing the body. He took care to cover each part leaving the windows visible. Mikasa watched him silently, she was terrified but did not show it. He threw himself straight into the mouth of the wolf, he was aware but ignored him completely.

\- You are not scared...?  
\- No, said Eren. I have been waiting for this night for a year, and I will not let my luck pass. I will kill him!

Mikasa stared at him, wide-eyed in the face of this determination impossible to remove. She could not stop him from committing this massacre, she could do nothing but follow him and protect him from the other madmen who would be outside. She could also notice some of them wander with strange masks and glaucous, chilling in the back.  
This world was cruel.

Berthold grabbed a wooden board and put it on his window before nailing it several times. He did this on every issue, living in an apartment, he did not have the luxury of being able to buy some kind of metal doors covering his windows. He had to do it on his own. The purge was also political, to reduce the unemployment rate it was necessary to eliminate the moderately well-off classes, like him. He nailed the last boards and examined his work, he smiled but he disappeared quickly, it was tomorrow, tomorrow night. Berthold sat on his couch and grabbed his cell phone, he had a sudden urge to know how to behave Reiner, his best friend. Finally, he had feelings for him but did not know how to tell him, he was pretty shy as a boy. Brown called the latter, to be reassured.

\- Hey, are you okay?  
\- Well and a big word, I'm terrified to be honest ... replied Reiner.  
\- I thought you could spend that night at home, two will be stronger?  
\- It does not bother you ? To be honest, it terrified me to be alone. Annie really wants to do what she has to do and that worries me. I'm afraid she ... Finally you see ...  
-I tried to stop him, but without success," Berthold sighed, rubbing his face. We should not let her go alone.  
\- She refuses to accompany him. I already asked her and she told me to stay at home.

Berthold crossed his legs trying to find a solution. She could be stubborn when she got started, it was awful.

\- Come to my house, we'll discuss it.

She walked towards the given place, she was quite happy to spend a moment with him. She did not really have time with her studies and the like, so she accepted. She noticed a group near a van in the city, masked with a baseball bat. They were ready and waiting impatiently for this crazy evening. She crossed her gaze with regret and quickly turned him away, speeding her way, arriving at the little bar where Armin was staying.

-Hi," he said timidly, getting up. You're okay ?  
\- I'm fine and you ? the blonde asked, sitting down in front of him, ordering a drink.  
\- It's okay ... What do you do during the purge, you stay at home? Armin asked, hoping she said yes.  
\- Yes, we must be crazy to walk the streets, a night of purge ... lied the blonde thanking the waiter before drinking his drink. And you ?  
-Same," replied the latter. As always, while others get killed …

Annie looked at him in silence, he seemed upset. It was horrible to know that people were being slaughtered for the sake of some, outside right next to us. During the other purges, Annie slept, terrified in her bed, she could not even close the night's eye when she heard the screams outside and the gunshots.

\- Hey, everything will be well reassured she took her hand.

Armin watched in silence and smiled. After drinking several drinks, they both paid. On the road, they met a group of young men, face hidden with scary masks, animals and monsters. Playing with their bike and pistol, fixing them. Armin swallowed and grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her gently to get on their way. They stared at the two young adults quickly leaving the opposite of where they were, making a sign that they were cooked.

Arrived at his home, Armin turned to the blonde and noticed that he had kept his hand on his arm. He withdrew her apologizing quickly, red with shame.

\- Good ... You stay well at home tomorrow night, I'd like to see you again Monday smiles the blonde scratching his neck.  
-I do not want to find your corpse in the streets, too," she teased, shrugging her shoulders.  
\- Do you want me to take you home?  
\- No it'll be, do not you thank Annie.

He nodded silently before opening his eyes brutally when his face was grabbed by the blonde's soft hands. His brain stopped, he could just make out the lips on his left cheek. Annie stepped back a few steps, leaving his lips brushing those of the blonde. She could feel her heart beating hard as she put her hand on his chest before crushing his mouth against his, pushing him inside his home, closing the front door behind her.

Night fell quickly on the city, lampposts always lit some places. Some businesses were already closing their doors to prepare for tomorrow night.

Tomorrow will be a bloodbath.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose gently over the city, lighting up the houses. It was a beautiful day before the purge, although many people were busy either to barricade their entry, or to leave the city as quickly as possible to avoid this bloody night. Reiner turned to see Berthold lying in bed, his face was peaceful and soft, hiding in fact a deep fear for that night. What will happen ? Will there be deaths in their surroundings? He did not know, he was terrified of knowing Annie out on this night of purge, she was crazy. Reiner lowered her gaze down and lay down on the bed, clinging to her friend. She was obsessed with the revenge of her father, she had resigned herself to slaughter the one who had taken off her fatherly face. It was a bit like Eren, who wanted him to eliminate this time his father. He was abusing his own wife and he had to pay for his inhuman acts. Several questions passed in the mind of the tall blond, how will this purge? Will she be as bloody as the last two? Will there be anything else?

She slowly opened her eyes to fall on the blonde's peaceful face beside him. She recoiled quietly before looking at the time: 10 o'clock. Annie grabbed her clothes and pulled them on noiselessly. She got up from the bed but she stopped in her movement to turn to Armin, sleeping on her stomach, her head to one side. She did not like doing that, leaving without saying anything, but she had a mission to accomplish and she did not want him to follow her on that night of purging. The blonde silently approached him, running his hand through her blond hair before gently kissing her cheek. She left the room.

Maybe this day was the last.

"This is not an exercise This alert message announces the beginning of the purge  
annual, ratified by the United States Government. The use of class 4 or lower weapons is allowed during the purge. All other weapons are prohibited. Level 10 government members enjoy full immunity during the purge and must not be assaulted. As soon as the siren sounds, any crime, including homicide, will be legal for the next 12 hours. Police, fire and emergency medical services will be unavailable until 7 am tomorrow morning, when the purge will end. Blessed be our new founding fathers and America a  
nation success. May God be with you."

The alarm suddenly sounded throughout America announcing the beginning of the third purge. The streets were deserted, only those who participated, were walking around at the moment, armed in hand, masked, their hearts pounding, eager to start.

A group passed through the streets and was strafed by a van that was driving slowly through the deserted streets. The blood flowed on the dark concrete, it was only the beginning. The screams began to resound in the cities, bodies appeared gradually, slaughtered by people who died of laughter, shouting every time they had one, it was a bit of hunting man.

Eren stared at the road in front of him as Mikasa nervously watched the cars burn out. She saw a man being violently beaten by a group of three, hitting on him as if he were nothing. It was horrible, it was the first time she had gone out on a purge night, she did not want to, but she had to follow him. The reporters said that this purge was currently one of the bloodiest, each of the Americans brought out the monster in them to better behave in the future. What beautiful words ... She glanced quickly at Eren, who stared at the road without allowing any emotion to cross his face. He contented himself with ignoring the massacre that surrounded them.

Walking in the streets, a rifle on her and a pistol in her hands, she walked the streets. Her face hidden, she hid behind a building when she heard a noise. A group passed without seeing it, fortunately. Annie resumed her journey, she had about 30 minutes to go to the latter. She would have liked to take the bus but they had all made a strike, a real pleasure. She should have left instead. Continuing her walk, she arrived in narrow streets that were not very reassuring. She stayed on the lookout when she heard screams and complaints:

\- Stop I surprise you! Why ?! Why are you doing this? !!

A poor man had just fallen into the trap of four masked individuals on a motorcycle. He was shot in cold blood. The blonde closed her eyes and turned around, starting to run away to get away from them just in case. Annie was a few miles from the city center, the area where everyone met, she had to go through there. She walked and then hid quickly, seeing two men dragging two people struggling: a mother and a child. The blonde looked in horror at the scene.

\- Keep going," she repeated, her voice almost mute. Continue your journey.

The child's crying was like an electro shock, he did not deserve that, she had to do something. Annie stepped out of her hiding place and began shooting at the two men. The shots rang out in the area, the mother grabbed her child and they took advantage of this inattention to escape as quickly as possible. Annie tugged on the last one and looked quickly behind her, two bikes out of their seal surely friends of the two she had just shot, and shit she thought. The blonde darted in a crazy race in the alleys, she heard the sound of motorcycles approaching her. She was screwed up, especially when she felt a bullet through her body ending her run.


	5. Chapter 5

Reiner prepared to eat in silence, he stopped when he heard gunshots. Berthold gritted his teeth and continued to lay the table without leaving a single word. Another blow and then complaints, the big blond raised his head to his friend, who smiled gently. But a loud noise suddenly sounded, turning their heads in the same direction.

\- What was that ? Berthold said, rushing to the wooden planks that covered the windows to take a look.  
\- I do not know, do you see something? Reiner asked, approaching his friend, waiting for an answer.  
\- We have to go.  
\- What?  
\- People are entering the building, they are purging. We have to go !

In a few seconds, the two teenagers had taken the necessary and had run away by an emergency door at the back of the building. They were now in the street, a night of purge. Berthold was looking in all directions, motorcycle noises were coming through the area, no idea where they came from, but he had to leave. Grabbing Reiner's arm, they ran along the road without stopping. It was their life that was at stake.

\- Hey, maybe we can call Annie? Berthold asked.

It is true ! Under the spell of panic, Reiner had completely forgotten that she was wandering in the middle of a night of purge.

\- You're right, he said, taking his cell phone.

Eren stopped his vehicle in front of his father's house who had moved after divorcing. His entrances were armored, but the brown had tampered with one of the cables and knew very well where he could sneak. He grabbed his weapon and charged it before Mikasa stopped him.

\- Eren, do not do that.  
-Stay in the car," he said as he left the room, closing the door.

The teenager watched her move away from her, walking with a determined step towards the house. Eren passed from behind and as he had planned, he could come in through the window. He opened it discreetly and went inside, arriving in the living room. He watched the room and then climbed the steps without making a single noise. His concentration was maximum, he was so close to the goal, he was not to miss it, it was his only chance. On arriving at the first floor, he found the room where his father slept peacefully, as if everything were quite normal. How was he sleeping like that ?! He was not ashamed ?! Eren wanted him to see his face, he gently put the tip of his rifle on his temple before whispering:

\- Hey bastard.

Annie collapsed on the ground in front of the ball that had just ended its crazy race. His head hit the concrete, the noise began to become deaf, the motorcycles were getting closer and then shots rang out. Her eyes flickered, closing and opening, she saw nothing. She just felt someone turn it around and lift it before landing on her back.  
Posted on a roof, he watched the slaughter that was going on under him. Livai took off his glasses and aimed at a man who was participating in the purge. He fired on it ending his life, without regret. Its mission: to kill the most people who participated in the purge, to prevent them from returning next year. These men had to pay, the people would fight. He shot another masked man:

\- And a 15th he whispered into the microphone.

Eren's father woke with a start before being violently grabbed by the collar and throwing out of bed.

\- Do you remember me, huh ?! screamed Eren furiously, still pointing to his father with his weapon.  
\- Eren! I'm surprised you do not do that! begged the latter, stepping back, terrified.  
\- And why this ? After what you did you deserve! Tonight is my night! I was given the right!  
\- Please cried the latter who was less clever now.

He pulled right into his face. The blood spurted on the white walls followed by the brains. Eren stood motionless in the face of what he had done, shocked. He had killed his own father in cold blood.

He continued to run with the blonde on his back, he had just killed two people for the first time in order to rescue her. It was the first time he had pressed the trigger. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was out of breath, panicked, shocked, he was a monster. Armin continued running toward the hospital, which was lucky just minutes from where he had picked up the blonde. He had to operate it urgently, the bullet had not come out, she was going to get infected if he did not withdraw it. The blonde had already practiced this kind of operation, it should not be difficult. Unable to catch his breath, he stopped in a small alley behind the massacre, gently placing the blonde against the wall. He quickly inspected the blood flowing from his lower stomach. He had to quickly operate it otherwise it would not hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikasa raised her head when she heard the shot go away. He really shot it ?! He had dared? The teenager saw Eren come out of the house, his face empty and stained with blood. He entered the vehicle without a word and started to return home. Mikasa tried to ask him questions about what had happened but he did not want to say anything. She postponed her intention on the road, more than 10 hours before the end of the purge, the time passed so slowly, it was horrible. She came out of her dark thoughts when her phone vibrated: Reiner.

\- Mikasa? asked the tall blond.  
\- Reiner? What do you have ?  
\- We're outside ...  
\- What? she cut it. But you are crazy ? Where are you ?  
\- Near the city center, the fountain, where we often meet.  
-We're coming for you," she said, nodding her head so Eren could change course. Do not move.

Reiner and Berthold remained hidden behind a wall, hearing the gunshots and laughter of some who were having a great night. They waited painfully for their friends who were to arrive soon but it seemed long, very long. The minutes went by slowly, they stared at a non-existent point in front of them when a sound of engine stopped on the road. They recognized him. The two teenagers hurried to the car and climbed inside.

\- What are you doing outside? Eren asked, glancing inside his retro to look at them.  
\- A group of guys entered the Berthold building, we had to get away.  
\- They were purging?  
-Surely," answered Berthold. And you ?  
-I killed my father," Eren said, staring at the road, clutching his hands on his steering wheel.

Reiner and Berthold exchanged a shocked look before transferring their intention to Mikasa who was just watching the landscape scroll.

\- We're looking for Annie, she's outside but we can not reach her, Reiner added.  
\- I'll try to call Armin, maybe he knows Mikasa terminus by grabbing his cellphone to dial his number.  
She stuck it in his ear and waited, nothing. She tried a second time, still nothing. It was not normal, he was at home normally. He did not say he would go out that night?

\- I can not reach him, he's at home?  
\- Normally, answered Eren. Ressaye.

Mikasa complied but no response from their friend, he was nowhere to be found. What was he doing?  
Annie woke up as if she had been sleeping for long hours. She wiped her brow and tried to get up but impossible, she had severe pain in the lower abdomen. As if we had operated on her ... She sat up on her elbows and raised her top to see a large bandage around her belly. Frowning, she heard someone breathing heavily as if he was in the middle of a panic and anguish, and she did not think it was him.

-... Armin?

He tried to calm his tremors, looking at his blood-stained hands after cleaning the tools. He moved closer to her, sitting near the operating table and silently examining his work. With a trembling hand, he looked at the bandage before the blonde grabbed his wrist.

\- What's happened ? Annie asked, trying to capture his intention.  
\- You got shot. I brought you here and I ... I removed the bullet.  
\- The two guys who followed me?

Armin remembered the scene where he shot them in cold blood, the blood spurting in all directions with bits of brains because he had targeted their skull.

\- I killed them.

Annie watched her, shocked in her turn. She did not think he was able to slaughter a human. She grabbed his sweaty face for him to look at her, but his eyes were all but watching him.

\- Look at me. It's finish.

His breathing began to calm down slowly, his heart slowly slowing back to a normal rhythm. He grabbed her friend's hands, lowering them to remove them from her face, which questioned the blonde.

\- Why did you leave without saying anything this morning?

The blonde looked away from the young man, ashamed of his gesture. She was not proud, she was not the kind of person to do that. But again, she was blinded by avenging her father that she had not even seen Armin.

\- I'm sorry, I ...  
\- Do not worry I understand, you play with me?  
\- Damn Armin this is not the moment!  
\- Actually, the moment is it huh? Do you want to slaughter the one who took your father away? But you know it will not bring him back!

Annie's hand left and hit the blonde's cheek violently. She winced because of the pain in her stomach and stretched herself directly. Armin stood up silently, noticing that she was crying.

\- Excuse me the blond caught his hand but she avoided.  
\- You do not know what it's like to lose someone you love when you're just an innocent child.

Although he had lost his parents during the first purge, he did not have the same pain as her. She was much younger when she lost her father and later found herself in a welcoming family that gave her no sign of affection. Annie wiped her tears silently, ignoring the noise in the hallway. Armin stood up on the watch:

\- We have to go, sorry but you will have to support me during this night.

Annie was about to say something but he helped her get up.

The individuals knew where they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Reiner would read the news on his cell phone, the purge, everyone was talking about it. The balance was 158 people dead and it was temporary, it was necessary to count the injuries. He remembered an idea that could perhaps give him the position of Annie: Snapchat. It may have been silly for you but thanks to the geolocation, he could know where she was! He quickly opened the application and looked for it on the map: the hospital.

\- We have to go to the hospital! Annie and Armin are there!

Eren violently turned his steering wheel to the right and pressed the accelerator. What were they doing in the hospital seriously?

Armin was helping the blonde walk, she should not move with the operation he had done, but if they did not leave, they would be shot. The rain began to fall violently, so much so that they saw nothing and ran blindly through the alleys hoping not to fall on a dead end. Armin turned to the right, Annie leaning on the blond's shoulders with his arm while his other hand held his wound in the lower abdomen. She was hoping the scar would open again, otherwise she would be screwed up and resign herself to avenging her father, she would have to surrender but it was not in her vocabulary, she had a mission and she was going to do it.

A car rolled on the road in the furious rain that was violently falling on the asphalt, then stopped in front of Armin. He paused before recognizing Eren and Mikasa, waving him up quickly. Armin lifted the blonde before rushing, keeping an eye to see if there was anyone. Reiner opened the door and Armin sat with Annie on his lap, lacked room and closed the door. Eren started off in a trunk, moving away from the area.

\- What are you doing outside ?! Armin? Mikasa snarled, turning to him.  
\- Annie? Do not tell me it's for the other crazy guy? Reiner asked, watching the blonde wince.  
\- And you think I'm walking in the streets to have fun? Thought she spat she postponing his intention the landscape that was scrolling. Besides, you have to drop me here, I have things to do.  
\- No question retorted Armin who found a little more courage to intervene to the criminal ideas of the blonde.  
\- You are not my father!  
\- Calm down ! We find a hideout and we think, okay? concluded Berthold. I remind you that it is a night of purge, armed men seek victims for the bourgeois parties.  
\- Sorry ? asked Eren.  
-They're looking for victims to go after them to satisfy their desires as psychopaths," Reiner said. That's why we left. They choose apartments where families are in financial difficulty. To reduce the unemployment rate.  
\- The bastard spat brown by hitting his steering wheel. We are cattle for them.

Annie kept her eyes out, the rain continued to hit the window of the vehicle, the night was dark, people were walking outside, armed to the tooth. Hell. She frowned, noting that Armin still had his arms around his pelvis.

\- Armin.  
\- Yes ?  
\- Your hands.

The blond frowned and quickly understood, removing them, embarrassed. Reiner and Berthold laughed at their side, the bitch thought, they could have warned him!

Eren parked the car in a small cul-de-sac, there was no one at the moment, so they paused to make a plan before heading back. Reiner and Berthold got out of the car, looking around, grabbing their weapons when needed, they could get out of anywhere. Armin grabbed his bag and opened it, asking the blonde to lie on the back seat to see where the healing was. Raising the top to see the thought, he noticed that she had reopened, shit. He removed the bandage and began to dab the drops of blood. Annie watched in silence the painstaking work of the blonde who was doing everything so that his wound would reopen. She had not been very kind to him before when he was fighting for her to live, if he had not treated her she would probably have died of her injuries.

\- Thank you.

Armin looked up at her, quite moved by this simple word. He smiled shyly and bandaged Annie's pelvis before lowering the bottom of his top, storing the rest in his bag.  
Eren took out his cell phone and looked at the time: another six hours before the end of the purge. It was long, too long, the hours passed so slowly, it was horrible. He looked down at the floor when a noise made him jump. Shots rang out everywhere, Mikasa grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the car. Reiner and Berthold joined them quickly as Armin and Annie, still inside, hovering under the seats. A truck was rolling on the road, stopping, waiting. The bullets lodged in the tires of the vehicle, impossible to take, they had to flee on foot. Reiner motioned to Armin to get out, he had to clear, the engine oil was coming out under the bullets, the car threatened to explode. The group fled quickly away from the gunfire, men pursued them, dressed like policemen with bulletproof vests. Why did they want to catch them?

Current, Reiner was violently pushed to the ground before being struck everywhere by one of them. Berthold quickly pulled out his gun and fired, missing his target. He protected his head when a shot grazed the latter and went to hide behind a wall. Shit. Reiner!

Armin pulled Annie along, running away quickly but stopped seeing Reiner on the ground. He should not leave it. Letting go of the bung's hand, he ordered him to keep running and go and hide. She had to avoid moving because of her injury but there, during a purge night, it was complicated. Not wanting to leave him to certain death, Annie followed him but she was caught by Mikasa and Eren in their race.

\- What are you doing ?! she spat.  
\- We'll take care of it, put yourself in bed! retorted Eren.

Armin rushed to the attacker who was still hitting Reiner on the ground, protecting himself with his arms. The blonde threw himself on the man, putting him on the ground before feeling big hands violently grabbing his shoulders, removing him from his victim. He received a violent blow in the neck, making him lose consciousness.

\- Here are two! We take them!  
\- The boss will be happy!  
\- REINER! Berhold shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, they saw absolutely nothing, just the voices of men saying that they were soon reaching their destination. Which destination ? What do you mean ? Who were these guys? They had their hands tied behind their backs and a bag covered their heads to see nothing. The heart hit Reiner's chest, he wanted to puke, he was hot, he was scared just like Armin. What would they do? This is the question that remained unanswered. The tremors beneath them showed that the truck was still driving on the road to an unknown destination. Then suddenly he stopped and the hearts of the two blondes made a jump.

-"Stand up," a man's voice said as he grabbed Reiner's collar, forcing him to sit up on his legs.

Armin got up after being forced and blindly followed the man who held his shoulder in case of flight, where they were going? He was perspiring, the drops were falling from his forehead because of this bag, he vaguely saw forms but no idea where he was. How was the others? Had they managed to escape? He was hoping ... He came back to reality when he stopped, he felt Reiner at his side. They had walked about five minutes or so, before being forced to kneel on hard ground like a stage show. The bag was removed under the applause of the bourgeois before them, all smiles, well dressed, disguised for women. What was this mess?

Reiner trembled like a weak face to this world, round tables with several people coming from a wealthy background, who seemed excited to see them. Why ? What role did they play now?

\- "We have a small batch freshly arrived!" Smiles a woman approaching them, microphone in hand, so who wants to chase them in our beautiful torture room?

They understood, they were there to serve as a target. They first went through auctions to find out who would have the honor of slaughtering them once in the arena. They were animals sold. Armin swallowed, shaking just like his comrade, seeing the numbers go up.

\- "250 000! Who says better? The beautiful binoculars Eldia offer 300 000 for this lot!"

The price increased again and again when he stopped.

\- "And the lot goes to Willy Typer, my congratulations! As the protocol says, you have the right to choose two people to help you!"

The long-haired man smiled warmly, raising his glass in front of his guests, inviting two beautiful women to join him for this bloody party. Armin and Reiner were forcibly removed before being taken to the arena.

-What are you doing?" Shouted the big blond, struggling.  
\- Except tonight, you are hunted humans, close your mouth! spat out a policeman in the spotters before pushing them into the arena, closing the door. "

That's what awaited them. Humans hunted by other humans. Here is this world of shit.  
(...)

-Run! Hurry!" Eren darted into the alleyways, followed by Mikasa, Annie, and Berthold.

Being chased by madmen, the group tried to escape by all means. The masked youths followed them with their motorbike, making a not possible buzz. They were shooting in their backs but missed their target, thankfully. For a long time the four yellows were dead. Eren turned, shot, slaughtering an idiot before resuming his run. He continued to encourage his friends who were running out of steam in this crazy race. Now a good ten minutes running blindly, without knowing where they were going. They turned to the right, escaping through the narrow streets where shops were closed. Berthold collapsed with fatigue on the concrete, hand on his stomach and on the wall, catching his breath.

\- "It is necessary ... Return to seek them says he between two sighs.  
\- We can not, we have madmen on our heels! Eren snarled.  
\- So find a fucking plan! replied Annie.  
-Do not talk to him like that," Mikasa snarled.  
\- Stop! Berthold spat, raising his voice.

The three young friends turned to the big brown who stood up gently on his feet, to find a good balance. He looked up at them, asked them to follow them to a building.

\- "We need a car.  
\- Jean says Mikasa. Can we call it? He has one.  
\- This horse face has a car? Eren chuckled.  
\- Call him, if you can. "

Mikasa hastened to do so, dialed his number and managed to reach him. He was at home, barricaded. Meanwhile Berthold peeked out, the rain began to fall slowly before falling violently on the asphalt, reasoning throughout the city. The storms began to grow in unison, then flashed. Eren turned, making wine and coming into the room, thinking as Annie stared at her, sitting on the wall, waiting patiently for Mikasa to finish her discussion with Jean.

-He wants to lend it to us," Mikasa finally said, hanging up, "we have to go now, Armin and Reiner are not going to keep up.  
-Well, Jean's direction," said Eren, pulling out his pistol.

Returning to hell, the four friends walked in the streets, on the lookout. Eren was ahead, staring in front of him while Berthold in the back, watching. It was strangely quiet, no idea what time it was, but it was long. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see Reiner, where was he? He was fine? Of course not he was not well. Some guys pretended to be cops and put them in a white truck, where to take them? He had heard of a kind of party organized by the townspeople of the city, in correspondence with the purge: a hunt for man.

Hell, it was horrible.

-Covered!" Annie shouted.

Berthold came out of his thoughts when shots hit his head. He threw himself to the ground and crawled to a wall to use as a shield. He came out only to attack. A group of six individuals once again masked. They sneered in unison, happy to be able to let off steam on human beings, similar to them. Mikasa fired several shots at another, knocking him down a few minutes later.

-We have to get out of here," she said to Eren.  
\- Ok, go ahead, Berthold and I cover you! "  
(...)

Armin threw himself behind a box, he had been searching for a while ago Reiner in this dark space. No trace of his friend, he had lost it after the "bourgeois" found them and started shooting at them. He could not call him, he could not make a fucking noise, otherwise his head was going to jump. He began to crawl, his stomach stuck to the floor, trying to find him. Finding a gun, finding a gun was repeated without stopping.

The flock of three hunters walked quietly, whistling as if the two young men were cattle. Willy reloaded his gun, heading for the back of the room. He had managed to catch sight of one of them, the tall muscular man, who had shot at him. He had probably hurt but he had escaped from his field of vision. Where was he now? He warned the twins that accompanied him that Reiner was for him, he wanted him to kill him with his own hands.

\- "Come here come here."

Reiner was shaking behind his hiding place, hand on his stomach where the bullet had been lodged, the blood was streaming without stopping. Blood loss. He was hot, breathing fast, the pain was unbearable. A noise made him turn his intention to Willy who had just arrived, the rifle pointed to his head.

\- "Found he smiles."

He shot.


	9. Chapter 9

Livai fired on another guy disguised as a cop. These dirty monsters pretended to be those who wanted to help others. What a gang of shabbily thought of him as he continued on his way, his face expressionless. He listened to the female voice that spoke to him in the headset: Hanji Zoe. He worked in an organization so that he could completely cancel the purge. For that, it was necessary to cut down those who fed it: the bourgeois. He was aware that they loved to organize once a year, small parties for hunting. The manhunt, of course. And it was considered like human beings these dirty pigs. Erwin was in charge of the operations, Livai was simply a secret agent. His mission, get rid of the purge.

Armin jumped when he heard a shot, no idea who he was coming from, Reiner's weapon that had managed to find one or one of the hunters? The blonde begged Reiner to shoot. He crawled on the floor and found one of the women hunting. He had to steal his gun, his rifle to get him and his friend out. He had to go out quickly. The blond squatted near a box, watching the woman looking all smiles with her rifle in hand and her glasses to see in the dark. Armin managed to distinguish the movements and after reflection, he threw himself on her, knocking him out. He surprised himself with his sudden anger and his thirst for freedom. The blonde dragged her away before taking the glasses and rifle. "Let's play."

Willy watched Reiner in silence before looking for the last survivor. He hissed, watching when he felt someone shoot at his back. The bullet went through his body, which collapsed.

-Shoot it!" Spat out a citizen who watched the hunt behind glass.

An order of men threw themselves into the arena. Armin was never going out, he was 8 and he alone. The blonde escaped to his right to hide when he stumbled on a body. His head hit the ground with a crack. The pain in his nose showed that he was broken. Hand on it, he straightened up and saw Reiner's dead body. No. Not him. He had managed to shoot him that dog's son.

The doors opened, letting in a group. It was the guys from Erwin Smith, the one who was fighting the purge! It was time ... Hanji grabbed Armin's shoulder.

"- Get out!  
\- But Rein ...  
\- It's too late, save your skin! "

She turned around and tugged at the bunch of bourgeois, spitting insults. They were all going to die!  
(...)  
Now 3 hours had passed and there remained 4 hours before the end of the purge. Berthold worried more and more, no news of Reiner, where was he? They had managed to get to Jean's house and were resting now. Annie took the opportunity to change the thought Armin had made before. She had died of worry too. Deferring her intention to the television where the massacres ensued, she remained silent, thinking back to her mission of murdering the guy who had stumbled on her father. She will do it.

Mikasa was talking to Jean, who reassured her, he was worried about her. He was a good guy. He gave them food and then showed them the car in his garage. Annie noticed that he had a motorcycle.

-Can I borrow it from you?" She asked.  
\- Yes of course, but you do not expect to come with Eren and the others?  
\- I have to find Armin, once that's done, I'll go straight to where I have to go. I do not want to be followed.  
-I'm coming with you, Berthold. Reiner must be with him.  
\- At worst we go all together as planned? Eren intervenes. After putting them safe, it will be over. "

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

Climbing into the vehicle, the brown man greeted Jean before leaving the garage. Annie jumped on the bike, putting on the helmet and thanked him in turn before starting. Reiner and Armin had been kidnapped by police guys, but it was a blanket. These guys worked under the orders of the burghers who loved the purge. It was a boiling night ...  
Walking through the alleys, Eren scanned each clue and finally found the white truck that had taken away their friends. Parked near a warehouse, a group of people came out, guys from Smith? He went down and rushed towards them, they were from their camp, nothing to fear. Hanji greeted him, wiping the blood on his face.

\- "We are looking for two our friends, two blondes, they were kidnapped by this truck and guys ...  
\- Oh yes ... I'm sorry ... "

This phrase suddenly upset Berthold and Annie who stared at her waiting for the rest.

\- "One of them was killed, I managed to save the second one and he was able to escape Even he did not want to abandon his friend, I shouted at him, it's Reiner who died. "

Berthold collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes. He was dead. Annie swallowed her saliva, it was his best friend.

-Where did he go?" Annie asked.  
\- I do not know, I did not intend it. You must not stay here, go home. "  
(...)

After running without stopping, Armin collapsed, dropping his weapon on the ground. He fell to the ground tired in the pouring rain. He could not even think anymore, he had seen Reiner dead in front of him, he had not even been able to recover his body in order to be able to bury him properly after this bloody purge. He straightened up, picking up his rifle and resumed his way staggering, weakened. He could hear screams again, others were having fun ... Ignoring that, he continued to walk when a sound of engine approached him dangerously.  
They were masked men? Damn, could not they go elsewhere ?!

Armin was paralyzed when he felt that shadow approaching him very quickly. He turned around, pointing his weapon on it. But he did not do anything, seeing Annie's face, the only thing that ordered him to continue fighting in reality ...

\- "But you're completely crazy," she said, holding back her tears, because of the pressure that was falling.

She grabbed him by the collar, squeezing her against her. He apologized quickly, kissing the top of his head. He apologized for everything, for Reiner ...  
It was also thanks to him that he was still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Berthold stared angrily through the window of the building in which they had taken refuge. He wanted to avenge his companion, shoot down every bourgeois, to the last. He came out of his dark thoughts when a hand rested on his shoulder.

-It's my fault that Reiner was killed," said Annie, gritting his teeth.  
\- Why do you say that ? Do not say anything, Berthold reassured.  
\- So why did not you stay at home? "

He was suddenly silent.

-You went out to find me, did not you?" Annie asked.  
\- I want to join Hanji and the others.  
\- You're crazy man! Eren comes in, coming towards him.  
\- I have to avenge him.  
\- You're sick, added Annie.  
\- You want to avenge your father, I want to avenge Reiner concluded Berthold by catching his rifle. The purge ends soon, I hope we meet again. Try not to die, I do not want to lose anyone else. "

Eren lowered his head, remaining silent. He did not show him that side often, but Berthold had guts and he respected that. He took him in his arms, giving him a little comfort that a friend had to offer. Armin apologized again for failing to get Reiner's body out of this slaughter.

-Take care of yourself," said Berthold, patting his shoulder.  
\- Sorry blew the blond. Take this."

Brown grabs another gun in case his rifle breaks down. After goodbye, the brown man left the building to join the Hanji assault. He was greeted by Livai himself.  
Eren watched him move away before looking up at the other buildings. The night was cold and monstrous, he could see traces of blood on the concrete. Mikasa had been almost silent since he murdered his father in cold blood with a bullet in his face. But he ignored, he did what he had to do, he had avenged his mother and that was all he had in mind. Revenge was a feeling almost impossible to reach, but when you could find the strength and the rage, you could.

Armin watched as Annie took her bag and grabbed her pistol.

-Where are you going like that?" He said, blocking his way.  
\- Finish what I'm doing, Annie said, staring at Armin. Please push yourself.  
\- I am coming with you.  
-Out of the question," she spat.  
\- It's suicide to go alone!  
\- It's nice to worry about me, but I'll get away reassured the blonde. Trust me for once. "

Armin refused, fools were running outside, knocking down the first they were crossing. He had seen Reiner dead, he could not allow another friend to die. Annie approached him, grabbing his collar before kissing her on the lips. Savoring those little seconds that will probably be the last, she pulled back.

-Come back now," she ordered.  
\- I can not answer Armin by not moving a hair.  
\- If that's what you want..."

The blonde pulled back and take out her gun, pointing at Armin.

\- "Oh, what are you doing here?" Eren snarled, "we're going to be spotted with your bullshit, Annie drop that weapon!"  
\- Tie Annie ordered, eventually targeting Eren and Armin. Hurry up !"

Mikasa got up slowly as the brunette grabbed the ropes he had brought.

\- "Annie, what are you doing to me?" Armin asked, why are you doing this?  
\- I want to find you alive when I come back. Hurry Eren! "

This money was executed and passed the ropes around the blond's wrists. Armin sat at the place indicated by his friend, Eren tightened the links to the radiator and pulled back, raising his hands.

\- "Know that if I do that, it's just that I want you to finish Annie by leaving the room."

Hoping the bike borrowed from Jean, Annie put on the helmet and turned to his last destination: Sieg. The man she hated the world over, the one who had taken her fatherly figure, the one who had taught her everything. She wanted to see him die in front of her, to see him suffer when she shot him. She was waiting for that right now. She wanted him to see before he died, his face for the last time and remember it.  
The hour of judgment.


	11. Chapter 11

\- "It remains more than an hour before the end of the purge".

The bike stopped slowly on a road, facing a fairly modern house in a chic neighborhood. As she knew, he had barricaded metal plates to his windows, to prevent people from getting inside.

What an asshole. He was afraid for his dear little life?

Annie took off her helmet and put it on the seat, silently observing the house. It was strangely quiet and moreover there was less noise in the streets. The purge ended in about an hour and the "players" began to return home after being released during the night. Sieg was probably sleeping inside, quietly in his warm, warm bed. If he knew what he was waiting for outside. Annie had followed her after her work, she was watching him, she had noted each entry mentally, each exit, everything. She knew very well how to enter despite these metal plates. She had destroyed one in secret and could then return to complete her work.

The blonde came out of her thoughts when a vehicle stopped right behind the bike. She grabbed her gun but did nothing, noticing the car and the driver.  
Armin.

She stared at him, shocked to see him even though she suspected it a little.

-What are you doing here?" "You're crazy," she said, coming quickly to him.  
-Crazy lover," Armin finished, grabbing her face to kiss him.

What a ball, but she could admit it, she loved him. The blonde put her arms around his neck, sticking it against her, before inserting her tongue into her mouth, earning a groan from the latter. Not virile the Armin? she thought, victorious. She bit her lip before observing it.

\- "You're unbearable," she whispered against her lips.  
\- But adorable chuckled Armin by stealing another kiss.  
\- I accept that you stay here, but you do not move and it is not negotiable, said Annie.

Armin prepared to defend herself but she waved him no, it was impossible, so he capitulated.

 

\- "Hover in the car, I will not like to find your body when I come back, she smiles away from him towards the back of the house."

Arrived at the plate she had unscrewed before the beginning of the purge, she removed it discreetly, laying it on the grass. She arrived directly in the tidy salon and in perfect condition. She walked to the first floor, which led to a corridor, and found the room where he slept without a problem.  
He was there.

Armin was waiting nervously outside, staring at Sieg's house without moving an inch. He remained silent in order to listen to the noise, if he heard any abnormal sound, he would search for it. No way she stays inside with this patient. He took out his weapon, reloading it before returning his intention to the house. Why was she spending so much time? And his worry grew when he heard a shower of bullets inside. Not expecting a second more, he rushed out of the car, rushing towards the house. His heart was pounding in his chest, anxiety and fear were mingling. He came in where Annie had come back, he glanced in each direction and heard some noise on the floor. He took out his pistol and slowly climbed the stairs. He could hear Annie's breath.

\- "Annie ...?"

He approached the bedroom door and found puddles of blood on the walls and floor. He watched in horror as Sieg lay on the bed, his face blown up by the bullet impact. He looked up at Annie, who was facing his back. She held her weapon but let it slide to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud. The blonde turned slowly towards him, her face white and marked by blood. Armin lowered his eyes.

She had two red holes in the body.


	12. Chapter 12

She had two red holes in the body. A bullet had lodged itself in a vital organ: the stomach and another in its chest. With his medical studies, Armin managed to analyze the scene in a few seconds, the bullet had touched one of his lungs and his life was now sealed …

He caught her in his fall, falling to his knees. He tried to shake her gently, tears in her eyes.

-"Annie, look at me!" He called, putting his hand on his stomach to prevent bleeding.  
\- I succeeded .. she smiled, sick watching him.

She seemed happy to be free of a heavy weight. She was free.

Armin brought her closer to him, her eyes in tears, clutching his forehead against his. He knew it was over, both bullets had hit vital points for the body and it was still a miracle that she was alive. But it was only a matter of minutes, and Annie seemed to know that, because she showed no sign of sadness. She raised her head, placing her weak hand on the blond's cheek to see him.

\- "I love you Armin," she whispered, pushing her blonde bangs, "Even if ... we could not enjoy ...  
\- Me too, he says, crying. I love you too.  
\- The night we spent before, was the most beautiful. And ... my feelings were real, it was not a game ...  
-I know," he murmured reassuringly, stroking his face as he watched her, eyes in his eyes. "

Annie tried to straighten up to hug him, but the little strength she had, slowly evaporated. Her muscles relaxed slowly and she already felt her breath slow down. Armin finished his action, circling it with his arms, kissing the side of his head. He could feel her taking advantage of those last moments by hugging him. Finding the strength to surround her with her arms, she listened to the breath of the blond who was a lullaby for her. This boy deserved to be happy, she wanted to see him smile before leaving, it would be for her the most beautiful things. Then she recoiled slowly, their nose brushed and then kissed him gently, stroking his cheek with his bloody hand. Armin answered without delay, transmitting all his love in this simple exchange, keeping it close to him. She felt a smile against her lips and that was also the sign she was waiting for:

-You can leave."

Armin suddenly felt a relaxation of the blonde in his arms. His forehead was resting against his shoulder, his body was relaxed. There was nothing more to say, he just turned away to see his peaceful face. She had left calmly, close to what she loved.  
Him.

He laid a kiss on his forehead, tightening it in his arms. He had a mission now, a revenge to feed.  
Destroy the purge by joining the rands of Erwin Smith. To avenge Annie, Reiner and all the victims.  
(...)

One year later.

It was calm and the wind was blowing gently on the leaves. Autumn had settled in a few weeks. Armin loved this season, the colors were beautiful and bright, red, yellow and orange were a wonderful mix. Even though the weather was sometimes rainy, when the sun was shining, nature woke up and offered a splendid landscape.

When he reached the place where he went every day, he knelt and put a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone. Annie was resting here near her father, now in peace and far from this selfish and monstrous world. He sat down calmly in front of him and stayed for several minutes or even hours here. He was arguing with her, no idea if she heard him, but it did him good. It was as if she was there.

The purge was still valid, but Erwin Smith had managed to create a movement that was beginning to rise to fight.

The people rose up to fight and save their future.

And Armin was one of them.

That night was going to be a massacre and he was ready. He waited impatiently for that moment.  
__________________________________________  
Here is the end of this short story, I hope you liked it, leave a comment!  
Thank you for following me, it makes me very happy!


End file.
